Gumi Ootori
Backstory Gumi was born Gumi Ayame Ikana. The Ikana family was very rich and high in social standing. Gumi was spoiled from an early age. She went to Ouran Middle School, but wasn't acknowledged that much. When she was in her second year, she fell when she tripped over a book in the hallway at school. But she never hit the floor. A third year caught her arm. That boy was Kyoya. Kyoya and Gumi became good friends. However, the next year, Gumi's father died in a car crash. She was depressed for a while, but eventually, her mother told Gumi she had met a man. She told her they were going to his house for supper, and to dress in something nice. Gumi agreed and went to change. In the car ride, Gumi's mother told Gumi about her new boyfriend. He was rich, he was high in social standing, and he had four children: three sons and one daughter. Gumi was excited to meet them. At her mother's boyfriend's house, Gumi made some idle chitchat with him, but mostly stayed silent. Then, he asked if she and her mother would like to meet his children. They agreed. He called them out. To Gumi's surprise, the youngest son was... DUN DUN DUUN! Kyoya! They were both very surprised by this, as they hadn't seen each other in the past year at all. After all, he was a first year in high school, and she was a third year in middle school. Still, they were glad they got to see each other again. That summer, Gumi's mother and Kyoya's father got married. Gumi was a junior bridesmaid, and Kyoya was a groomsman. They had a wild party, which resulted in Kyoya getting launched into the chocolate fountain. After summer break, Gumi started high school. She met the Host Club soon after. Eventually, she started coming by so regularly that she pretty much became a member. She still hangs out with the Host Club to this day. Personality Gumi is rather cheery, but has always been sort of a chameleon. She is friends with a lot of people, especially Haruhi and Lan. She doesn't seem to understand why Li hates Lan. She is occasionally a bit clueless. She prefers to be entertained by Lan, despite him being 35 years old. Appearance Gumi has long, wavy black hair and purple eyes. She has pale skin. She wears the typical girl's uniform, always with the optional bolero cardigan. She wears green shoes to spruce up her outfit. Relations * Kyoya Ootori- Gumi's step-brother. * Fuyumi Ootori-Shido- Gumi's step-sister. * Yoshio Ootori- Gumi's step-father. * Shicha Ikana-Ootori- Gumi's mother. * Yuuichi Ootori- Gumi's step-brother. * Akito Ootori- Gumi's step-brother. * Lan Hua- Gumi's crush and preferred host. * Haruhi Fujioka- One of Gumi's best friends in the Host Club. * Renge Hoshakuji- One of Gumi's best friends in the Host Club. * Sumire Hitachiin- One of Gumi's best friends in the Host club. * Akari Fujioka- One of Gumi's best friends in the Host Club. * Mr. Shido- Gumi's... step-brother-in-law?